Damayanti
Damayanti is a senior National Welfare Organisation worker who was tasked with checking up on Parvati and Rudra's marriage, after allegations were made against Rudra that caused him to be suspended from the BSD. She, along with her younger colleague Phulwari, observe Paro and Rudra's marriage, in order to publish an offical report on which Rudra's job hangs. Arc in story After Sumer Ranawat sold a false story and photograph to the local newspaper, portraying Paro as an innocent girl who is being tortured at the hand of Rudra, the BSD decide to suspend him as he is tarnishing their reputation in an area where they are already of ill-repute. Damyanti and her assistant Phulwari are sent to the Ranawat Haveli to observe Rudra's treatment of Paro. As soon as Damayanti sees Rudra, she is immediately suspicious of him, not at all believing the facade of a perfect marriage that Paro and Rudra try so hard to act out. In contrast to Phulwari's intense belief that Rudra and Paro are truly happy, Damyanti remains unconvinced; after initally intending to only observe the couple for a day, she refuses to leave the haveli as she doesn't believe that their marriage is as happy as it seems. She says she'll stay for a few days and carry on taking notes on Rudra in order to publish a truthful report - much to Rudra's annoyance, Paro's despair and Mohini's glee. She shrewdly carries on observing Rudra and tries to point out any faults she sees in his behaviour, though Paro knocks back any attempts made by Mohini to make Rudra look bad in Damayanti's eyes.. Eventually, she catches out Rudra, who is in the process of having a massive go at Paro for believing that their marriage is a loving one. After hearing him rant about how he hates her and feels suffocated by her presence (and also Paro's pleas begging him to shut up) Damayanti interrupts, outraged on Paro's behalf. Paro then refutes her, saying the fight was not what it seems. As Damayanti begins to argue back, Paro stops her, painitng a circle on the floor and making everyone guess what it is. As everyone starts guessing things like "Moon", "Sun", "Bangles" and a "Nought." Mohini loses patience and asks what the point of all this drama is. Before Paro can explain, Damyanti starts to explain instead, saying how Paro is proving that one thing can be viewed as different things by different people. Paro assents that this is the pint she was trying to make, leaving Rudra stunned as now Damayanti wants to listen to their whole, truthful story. Paro tells Damayanti the story of her and Rudra, saying how he has always protected her and has always had her safety as his main concern. Damayanti listens on in silence. Rudra watches Paro, some of the tension leaving him as he sees that his wife's words ar having an affect on the social worker. Damayanti agrees with the story and says it's all fine, then approaches Rudra and tells him that he needs to take care of Paro as she loves him dearly and soon he will start to see her love and feel the same way too. She teels him that she will publish a positive report on him only because of Paro. Rudra is gratified as Damayanti turns to Paro, telling her to call her if any need arises. She also turns to Mohini, scolding her for trying to make issues in Rudra and Paro's marriage then as the elder of the house, she should be helping them live a happy life. With final words to Rudra asking him to take care of Paro, she leaves with Phulwari, easing Paro and most especially Rudra's tesnion. She publishes a postive report a few days later, allowing Rudra to regain his position in the BSD.